Calcium phosphate cements find use as structural materials in the orthopedic and dental fields. Such cements are typically prepared by combining a dry component(s) and a liquid to form a flowable paste-like material that is subsequently capable of setting into a solid calcium phosphate product. Materials that set into solid calcium phosphate mineral products are of particular interest as such products can closely resemble the mineral phase of natural bone and are susceptible to remodeling, making such products extremely attractive for use in orthopedics and related fields.
While a large number of different calcium phosphate cement formulations have been developed, there is a continued need for the development of yet more advanced formulations. For example, calcium phosphate cements are highly temperature sensitive requiring use at specific temperatures ranging between 19° C. to 22° C. Below 19° C., calcium phosphate cements tend to be very runny and show signs of decreased mechanical properties. Above 22° C., many calcium phosphate cements tend to be dry and crumble after mixing, presenting problems during use, e.g., injection into a bone repair site. Such problems limit the use of calcium phosphate cements in the surgical field.